


Surprise Me

by KuroBakura



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunkenness, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale spend a romantic evening together and have a couple of drinks or...at least that was the original plan.





	Surprise Me

It has been a few months since Crowley and Aziraphale ties the knot. And for the two entities, it has been nothing but wedded bliss. The weather outside was a bit gloomy so they decided to spend their date night at home with a bottle of their favorite wine and two glasses. They only planned to have a couple of glasses each. As the night went on, it turned from two glasses of wine to three and then from a bottle of wine to two. Needless to say, Aziraphale and Crowley were drunk. _Very _drunk. Aziraphale was all cuddled up next to Crowley while the demon was looking at his empty glass in his head.   
  


As he placed it on the coffee table in front of them, Crowley noticed Aziraphale and his eyes widened. He could not help but just looked the angel and the love of his life. When he sat back down, Aziraphale looked at his husband, feeling a little confused for why Crowley just looked at him.

“Something wrong?” Aziraphale just asked him. Crowley blushed.

”I just saw the most beautiful man ever! His hair was short and blond and his body is like a goddess’s! Not to mention that his eyes were so gorgeous, too!” Crowley exclaimed. Crowley moved closer towards the angel.

”Can I have your number?” Crowley replied and then asked the angel. Aziraphale blushed. Crowley was definitely wasted. There was no question about it.

”Crowley, dear. We are _married. _We have been for almost five months now.” Aziraphale spoke to him. Crowley was surprised. Drunk but surprised, nonetheless.

”We are? No way! That is amazing! Does that mean I can kiss you?” Crowley happily exclaimed. Aziraphale chuckled and smiled.

”Of course, my love. You can kiss me all you want.” Aziraphale replied to him. Crowley leaned forward and gently placed his lips against the angel’s. Aziraphale accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around the demon’s shoulders. Crowley did the same with Aziraphale’s and carefully leaned back as they kissed. Aziraphale was now on top of him while Crolwey was back down on the couch. When they pulled away, the two men looked at each other, blushing and smiling. Crowley moved one of his arms and hand from and placed the hand onto one of the angel’s cheeks. 

“I love you so much.” Crowley suddenly spoke. 

“I love you, too.” Aziraphale said back to him then laid his head onto Crowley’s chest. Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel to keep him in place. He then gave another kiss on the top of his head before getting comfortable in the. Tonight has been one of the best nights of their lives in a while. It may have taken them thousands of years to finally get together but it was all worth it. For the both of them. They did not have to go out on the town to have a good time with each other. It was moments and times like this that was just as amazing and filled with magic, too.

All of a sudden, Crowley got an idea in his head.

”Where would you like to go for out first anniversary?” Crowley suddenly asked Aziraphale.

”Oh, honey. Our anniversary is not for another several months.” Aziraphale told him.

”I know but still...is there any places that you have been thinking of? Paris? Hawaii? Any thing you can think of?” Crowley said to him then asked another few questions. Aziraphale thought about it for a minute before giving him a response.

”You know what, when the time comes, surprise me!” Aziraphale answered him.

”Are you sure that you want me to do that?” Crowley asked another question. Aziraphale looked at him.

”Yes. I do. You know what I like and yet...maybe we can try something new. I am going to leave that up to you.” Aziraphale told him. Crowley smirked.

”Oh, I will think of _something_.” Crowley thought to himself. Aziraphale cocked his head to the side a little.

”Are you okay?” Aziraphale asked him. Crowley snapped out of his thoughts. Maybe...maybe they were not too drunk after all.

”Yes, darling. I am okay. If you want me to surprise you, then I will do that.” Crowley said back to him. Aziraphale mobed his head back to the position it was before then gave Crowley a smirk of his own.

”You were thinking of something dirty, weren’t you?” Aziraphale suddenly asked him. Crowley blushed as his eyes widened. He felt like he was caught in the act.

”How..how did you know?” Crowley asked a question back. Aziraphale giggled a couple of times.   


“Oh, sweetheart. I have known you for so many, many years. I can read you like a book. And I love reading it over and over again.” Aziraphale replied to him. Crowley was not sure what to say. Aziraphale suddenly moved his face closer towards the demon’s.

”How about we try some of those naughty ideas right now?” Aziraphale spoke him in a flirty tone. Crowley was taken a back but Aziraphale’s sudden horny mood but he was not going to complain. Crowley smirked back at the angel.

”You naughty angel.” Crowley said back to him. Aziraphale moved his head even closer towards Crowley’s.

”I never said that I was innocent, my dear.” Aziraphale told him. Crowley started to feel excited hearing and seeing the way his husband was acting. Aziraphale sat back up on the couch but did not take his eyes off of the demon.  


”Lets go try something “new” things.” Aziraphale said to him. Crowley sat straight up and got off of the couch quickly then lifted up Aziraphale in his arms. 

“Who is going to top tonight??” Aziraphale asked him.

“I am actually going to leave _that _up to you.” Crowley replied to him. Aziraphale grinned. He was definitely going to enjoy this. The two of them quickly went to the bedroom. Where neither of them left for the rest of the night.

**The End**


End file.
